An Unexpectent Love
by John Silver fan
Summary: Dai Shi feels Camille has failed him enough and tries to destroy her, but Master Finn intervenes, rescues, and befriends her. Could it turn into something more than just friendship?
1. Rescuing Camille

It was a clear, sunny morning in Ocean Bluff, and Pai Zhuq Master Finn was taking a walk though the woods, listening to the birds and other animals, his steps silent, his soul at peace, his body relaxed and graceful with each step, his mind clear and free of all worries, even his animal spirit, which was usually restless, was calm. He hadn't felt such peace in years.

Suddenly the peace was ended by a cry of pain from a woman.

Master Finn snapped to attention and rushed towards the sound, drawing the his sabers.

Flit came flying into him.

"Master Finn! Help! Dai Shi has ordered that Camille be destroyed and Scorch is pumbling her not too far away!"

"Take me to them."

"Follow me."

Master Finn followed Flit to where Camille was about to be destroyed.

"Farewell, Camille."

Suddenly the Phantom Beast General jumped back to avoid an attack shot at him.

"What?!"

Master Finn jumped in-between the Phantom Beast and Camille.

"Leave her alone, Scorch!"

"Master Finn?!"

Camille was shocked as well.

Why the Shark Master protecting her?

Master Finn fought off the Phantom Beast and went to Camille. He helped her to her feet and took her back to his house. He let her rest in his room and sat on the beach, trying to think of the best way to tell RJ and the other Rangers that he had rescued Camille.

Flit soon joined him.

"Thank you for helping Camille. I'm glad I found you. RJ wouldn't have reached her in time."

"So you're Flit? RJ and the others have told me much about you. Inculding how you saved me by catching the Crystal Eye that contained my spirit and giving it to RJ. Thank you."

Flit gave a sheepish chuckle.

"You're welcome. Anything to help a friend."

As the sun rose as it later, it hotter.

"Whew, what a scorcher!" Flit said.

Master Finn blinked painfully as sweat ran into his eyes. Finally he'd had enough.

"That's it. I'm baking like a patoato."

Flit laughed at his saying.

The Shark Master stripped to his boxers went to the end of his dock, and lowered himself into the water, which went up to his waist. It was cool and refreshing.

Flit stood at the end of the dock and watched Master Finn swam gracefully and easily in the deeper water.

About fifteen minutes later, Camille joined Flit at the end of the dock and watched Master Finn. She saw, for the first time, how well built he was. He was built almost like a football player, only lighter and more agile, broad chested, in great shape, and slightly musular.

She marvelled at how easily he swam. Every stroke came effortlessly.

He jumped out of the water much like a dolphin would and then swam back to the dock. He stood up and froze when he saw Camille watching him.

Then the Shark Master remembered that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He ducked down so the water was up to his nose, his face red with embarrassment.

Flit laughed so hard he fell over, and even Camille giggled at little the Shark Master's embarrassed reaction.

"Dad?"

Master Finn bolted up.

"RJ! RJ, wait for me in the house!"

He scrambled up onto the dock, forgetting his embarrassment, dashed up the beach, towards his house, and in his haste to make sure RJ didn't find out about Camille just yet, also forgot the rest of his clothes!

He burst into the house, dripping wet, even after his sprint up the beach.

"Dad, why are you all wet and in nothing but your boxers?" RJ asked with a raised brow.

"I went swimming. What can I do for you, son?"

"I just came by to say hi. Is the water nice?"

Master Finn nodded.

"It feels great."

"Mind if I call Fran and the others and we all go swimming?"

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea."

RJ looked at his father.

"Why not?"

A splash startled to the men and they ran outside to see Camille pulling herself out of the water onto the dock with Flit above her, laughing.

"Flit!"

Master Finn told RJ what had happened before the Wolf Master could ask any questions.


	2. The Fair

It had been a month since Master Finn rescued Camille, and the all the Rangers knew about it. A fair was opened in Ocean Bluff, and Master Finn decided to take Camille to it to try to cheer her up, for she had been depressed lately.

She had washed off her make-up and let her hair down, making her look rather beautiful.

Lily and Fran had taken her shopping, so she had many new outfits.

The two walked along the fair ground, and Master Finn started to feel hungry. He saw the food stands and saw one for chilli dogs.

"You hungry, Camille?"

"Yes, why?"

"Want a chilli dog?"

She looked at him.

"A what?"

He smiled.

"A chilli dog. They're pretty good."

"I'll try one."

Master Finn bought two chili dogs, and they sat at a picnic table.

"Careful, Camille, they're really messy." he said as he handed her one.

"I can tell."

The Shark Master chuckled and took a bite, getting chilli all over his mouth and in his whiskers. He chuckled.

"See what I mean?" he asked after he swallowed.

Camille giggled at how odd he looked with chilli all over his mouth and in his whiskers.

Master Finn whiped his mouth as Camille took a bite.

"Mmm."

He smiled.

"Good, aren't they?"

She nodded as she swallowed.

He noticed that she had a bit of chilli on the side of her mouth. Without thinking, he reached over and gently wiped it away with his thumb.

Camille stiffened at first then blushed at his touch.

Master Finn realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away, blushing lightly.

They finished their chilli dogs and explored the rest of the fair.

Camille somehow managed to pull Master Finn along with her onto many of the rides.

The Shark Master bought two sticks of cotton candy, one pink and one blue.

"Take your pick of a color."

Camille smiled and took the pink.

The day passed quickly, and as night fell to find them on the ferris wheel.

"Master Finn."

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh,... sure."

There was a brief pause.

"What's your name? Your real name."

Master Finn hesitated for a moment.

"David."

"David?"

He nodded, and she smiled.

"It suits you."

Her smile gave him a feeling he hadn't in years, one that made him a little nervous now.

He was falling in love with Camille.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more weeks, Master Finn finally accepted his feelings for Camille, gathered his courage, and asked her out to dinner. He was surprised and overjoyed when she said yes.

That afternoon, at JKP, RJ was startled from his thoughts by his father.

"Oh, hey, Dad. What's up?" the Wolf Master asked as he got his feet.

"I've got a problem."

"I'm listening."

Master Finn took a breath, for he was unsure about how RJ would react, and slowly let it out.

"Well, I'm going out to dinner with Camille tonight to a really nice restaurant, but I have nothing to wear, so I need your help."

RJ stared at his father.

"Sorry, my ears went into shock after 'I'm going out to dinner with Camille....'"

Master Finn sighed.

"We're going to a really nice restaurant, but I have nothing to wear, so I need your help."

RJ smiled and clapped his father on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll take Lily's shift, and she can take you shopping for new clothes, cause you need other clothes besides your Pai Zhuq robes."

After shopping for a long while, and buying several outfits, Master Finn and Lily returned to Jungle Karma Pizza. It was agreed that Camille would change at Master Finn's house, and Master Finn would change at JKP.

About an hour before he was to pick her up and take her to dinner, Master Finn excused himself from the kitchen, where he had been helping, and took a shower.

RJ let him change in his room.

"RJ, could you come give me a hand for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Dad."

RJ walked in and stopped when he saw his father.

Master Finn stood wearing the pants and shoes of the black tux he and Lily had bought and was just finishing buttoning up the white shirt.

"Wow, Dad."

Master Finn looked at RJ and smiled. RJ then noticed that his father's hair wasn't down with only part of it back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of his face, it was _all_ pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"You look good with your hair pulls back." he said with a smile.

His father chuckled, picked up the jacket, put it on, and buttoned it, which it only buttoned up to his chest.

"I haven't worn one of these since I married your mother."

This proved to be true with the Shark Master fumbled with his bow-tie and ended tying his finger.

"Last time I wore a tux, I had an actual tie, not a bow-tie."

RJ chuckled, untied his father's finger, and tied the bow-tie for him.

"Thanks, son."

"No problem, Dad."

He smoothed the shoulders of the jacket, stepped back, and examined his father.

"Wow."

RJ went out of his room where Casey, Lily, Theo, Fran, and Domonick were waiting.

"All right, Dad. Come on out."

Master Finn came out, and Fran and the Rangers stood in a bit of shock. Lily was the first to find her voice.

"Wow. You look great."

"Thank you, Lily."

She handed him a bouqet of roses.

"For Camille."

He smiled.

"Lily, you're a lifesaver. I was just thinking that I should've bought her flowers."

RJ looked at his watch.

"You better get going, Dad. Unless you want Camille to think you've stood her up."

"Thanks, RJ."

Master Finn headed back to his place, his heart thudding nervously in his chest.


	4. The Date

Master Finn reached his house and went in.

"Camille?"

"I'll be out in a minute." he heard her call from her room.

Flit flew over and stared at the Master.

"Wowie! You look great!"

Master Finn chuckled and straightned the collar of his shirt.

Camille's door opened, and the two turned.

Master Finn's breath caught in his throat at the sigh before him.

Camille was wearing a strapless, floor length red dress.

The shock was equal for Camille as she stared at the Shark Master in his black tux with his hair pulled back.

"Wow." he said finally, being the first to find his voice.

She went over to him.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thanks."

He handed her the roses.

"These are for you."

Camille slowly took them, stunned.

"They're beautiful."

She put them in a vase of water, and they left.

They arrived at the restaurant, were given a table, and looked at the menus.

After they ordered, a slower song came on, Master Finn noticed the couples now dancing the waltz. He looked at Camille.

"Camille."

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

"Would you like to dance?"

She was surprised at first then smiled.

"I'd love to."

He smiled, got up, and led her onto the dance floor.

They got in postion, and began dancing.

As they danced, Master Finn found that he couldn't tear his gaze from Camille's eyes. They were brown, like dark, rich chocolates.

The date went so perfectly, Master Finn could hardly believe it.

They returned to his house and prepared to say goodnight.

"I had a wonderful time." Camille said.

"So did I."

There was a brief pause.

"Goodnight, Camile."

"Goodnight,... David."

Master Finn nearly went into shock and then came even closer to going into shock when Camille kissed his cheek. He watched her head towards her room and knew he had to do something to make the perfect night have the perfect ending.

"Camille, wait." he said, going after her, and catching her hand.

She turned to him.

"Yes?"

They locked gazes, and Master Finn gently cupped his hand to her cheek. He slowly leaned in closer to her, his eyes slowly closing as he did.

"David?" Camille finally spoke when they could feel the other person's breath on their lips.

"Shhhh." he hissed gently.

Everything else around them faded at their lips met, and they shared their first kiss.


	5. Master Finn's Confession

The next day, at JKP, Master Finn and Camille walked in, and Fran and all the Rangers, including RJ, stared at the older man in shock.

His hair was pulled back again, but it was what he was wearing that shocked them. He was wearing a short sleeved, white t-shirt, which hugged his broad shoulders and chest, revealing a good bit of his physicque, which was tucked into a pair of blue jeans, held to him very well by a black, leather belt, to which his sabers were attached, and the bottom of his jeans were tucked into his brown boots from his regular Pai Zhuq outfit.

Domonick was the first to speak.

"Whoa. What happened to him?"

The others finally came back to reality.

"What's with the new outfit, Dad?" RJ asked.

Master Finn smiled.

"I decided it was time for a change of clothes."

Suddenly the alarm beeped, and everyone ran up to the loft. RJ turned on the tv, and they saw Scorch and some Rinshi terrorizing the city.

"Lets go, guys." Casey said.

"I'll go with you."

Master Finn and the Rangers left, and Camille stayed behind to help Fran.

They reached Scorch and the Rinshi, the Rangers morphed and ready.

"Rinshi, attack!" Scorch commanded.

The Rinshi rushed towards the Shark Master and the Rangers.

Master Finn drew his sabers.

"I'll handle the Rinshi, you deal with Scorch."

"Right!"

As the Rangers attacked Scorch, Master Finn easily took out the Rinshi.

Suddenly, a blast sent him flying off his feet. He hit the ground and turned to see Dai Shi, his armor powered up, coming towards him. He stood up and prepared for the fight of his life.

At JKP, things had just calmed down now that the lunch rush was over, when Flit came flying into the kitchen.

"Camille!"

"Flit? What's wrong?"

"Master Phant and Master Swoop have joined the fight, the Rangers are getting beaten down by Scorch, and Dai Shi is personally pumbling Master Finn!"

Camille and Fran ran up to the loft and turned on the tv in time to see Dai Shi send Master Finn flying into some barrels. They both gasped.

"You have help him, Camille."

"I can't."

Flit and Fran looked at each other for a moment, both knowing that Camille was still afraid of Dai Shi and Scorch.

"You're the only one who can." Fran said.

Camille remained silent, and Flit flew over to her.

"Camille, Master Finn has treated you better in two months than Dai Shi have in over ten thousand years. He let you know you mattered. He treated you with kindess, compassion, respect, and love."

Dai Shi's voice from the tv made them all look.

"Return the useless traitor, Camille, to me and I'll let you live, Master Finn."

Master Finn got up and charged Dai Shi.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her that way!" he roared as he attacked.

Dai Shi blocked and dodged the attacks.

"She's not useless or a traitor! She's a person and should be treated like one!"

"You defend her so strongly and with such passion. Why?"

Dai Shi blocked the next attack and caught hold of Master Finn's sabers.

"Why? Why do you defend her?"

"Why? I'll tell you why, Dai Shi. I defend her because..."

Master Finn pushed Dai Shi away.

"...I love her!"

Another blast from Dai Shi sent the Shark Master crashing into some crates. Dai Shi began pounding the middle-aged Pai Zhuq Master.

Flit looked back at Camille.

"If you don't help him, Camille, he'll die."


	6. Camille's Confession

Master Finn grunted as he hit the ground and rolled from yet another blow from Dai Shi. Dai Shi came over to him, grabbed him, hauled him up off the ground, and threw him.

He slammed into the wall of the building behind him and fell to the ground. The pain was so great it was a struggle just to stay conscious.

An explosion got his attention, and he looked to see that Master Phant, Master Swoop, and the Rangers had destroyed Scorch for good.

Dai Shi slowly came towards him, laughing evilly.

Master Finn knew he couldn't get up to run or defend himself, and the Rangers and other two older Masters wouldn't be able to help him now. One more blow would kill him. He lay his head back, closed his eyes, and waited for the end.

An explosion in front of him and a yell from Dai Shi was heard. He opened his eyes to see Dai Shi recovering from an attack.

Suddenly Camille, her animal spirit powered up, rushed in-between him and Dai Shi.

"Camille?" he said in disbelief, his voice filled with pain.

Camille glanced at him for a moment, then looked back at Dai Shi.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore, Dai Shi."

As Camille and Dai Shi fought, the Rangers, now powered down, and Master Phant and Master Swoop rushed over to Master Finn.

"Dad!"

"RJ, you have to help Camille. She doesn't stand a chance against Dai Shi alone."

RJ looked at his father.

"What about you?"

"We'll watch over him, you just help Camille." Master Phant said.

Master Finn couldn't fight the pain any longer and passed out. When he awoke he laying in RJ's bed, and his wounds had been treated. He looked around and saw Camille sleeping in a chair beside the bed.

"Camille?" he said, his voice soft and hoarse.

Camille awoke with a start and looked at him.

"David?"

"Yeah."

She sighed in relief and knelt beside the bed.

"I was so worried."

He gave her a weak but genuine smile.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She gave a soft laugh.

"I heard you tell Dai Shi you love me."

Master Finn felt the heated blush slowly creep up his neck to his face, and Camille smiled.

"I love you, too."

She leaned over, and the two gently kissed lovingly.

RJ came in to see if Master Finn was awake yet, saw them, stopped, and backed out of the room again, quietly shutting the door. He knew it'd be best to let them be alone for a little while.


	7. Can I Have This Dance

Master Finn slowly but surely healed. He and Camille started to really get serious with their relationship.

One night, on the beach, after a picnic, the pair prepared to dance. As they began dancing, they sang together.

[Camille]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

[Both]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Master Finn]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Both]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Both]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

They shared a tender, loving kiss.

RJ stood in the back doorway of the house, watching them with a smile. He turned and quietly left.


	8. Scream

Then, during one of the battles, Camille was badly injured and was in a coma. She was put on life-support at the hospital.

Over the weeks, as Camille showed no improvement, and Master Finn withdrew from just about everything, his eyes and face seeming lifeless, his voice silent.

RJ went to check on him one day and saw him sitting on the beach, staring out at the water. He went over and sat beside him.

"Dad?"

The Shark Master made no move to show he had heard his son.

"Dad, come on, you gotta snap out of it. We're all really worried about you."

Master Finn broke his silence through a song, through which he vented his anger and sorrows.

[Master Finn]  
The day a door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul  
They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart

To find you're here for  
Open another door  
But i'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard

Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best  
Got me on the edge  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'  
I know they've got a plan  
But the balls in my hands  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm driving, fighting inside

A world that's upside down  
Spinning faster  
What do I do now? Without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls  
I gotta make 'em fall  
Just break through them all  
I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself  
Me and no one else  
Which way? I can't tell,  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the  
Road that I should take  
I should! turn right or left is  
It's like nothing works without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Yeah, the clock's running down,  
hear the crowd gettin' loud!  
I'm consumed by the sound!  
Is it her? Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!  
You can do it, you can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. I want my own thing!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Ohh! Ahh!!!!

RJ was silent for a moment, stunned by his father's angry, violent display.

"Dad,... I..." his voice faltered then broke all together, for he was unsure of what to say.

"Just leave me alone for a while."

The Wolf Master sighed and got up.

"All right. I'll come by later."

With that, he left.


	9. Act of Passion Equals a Hard Choice

Camille finally woke up and recovered quickly.

Before he took her back to his place, Master Finn was told by everyone that they'd have the day to themsleves, even Fit promised to stay at JKP.

In the living room, the couple smiled at each other and kissed tenderly.

The kiss became more passionate, and Master Finn found himself being backed up to the counter but didn't really give it a second thought.

He slid his arms around Camille's waist, holding her to him.

His shark spirit begged him to claim her as his mate, but he refused, despite his shark spirit and the signals his body was being sent by her body pressed against his own and the passion of the kiss.

Camille slid her hands to his broad chest and parted her lips under his, to which he responded by doing the same, a little hesitantly.

A shiver ran down the Shark Master's spine when Camille's tongue gently probed the inside of his mouth. He returned her action, his body and shark spirit screaming to claim her completely.

Both were soon lost in the passion of the kiss and were aware of nothing else but each other.

Camille slowly slid her hands down his sides, earning a light shudder.

Master Finn couldn't fight it anymore, he wanted her almost as badly as his shark spirit, and she was sending him all the right signals.

He carefully backed her into his room and shut the door behind him, never breaking the kiss.

They undressed, and he gently took her with him onto his bed. He had her on her back, carefully positioning himself above her.

He lightly kissed her neck.

"Ever done this before?"

"Centuries ago when Dai Shi and I were younger."

He wasn't quite sure what to make or think of that so he just let it be.

"It's been a while for me, too. Last time was not long before RJ's mother died."

She smiled.

"That's fine."

He smiled back, though he was starting to get a little nervous.

"I'm ready, David."

He gulped silently and slowly lowered himself, being a gently as possible.

Camille gasped softly and held onto him as the Shark Master entered her.

"Shhh." he hissed gently by her ear.

He gently thrust deeper into her, and Camille threw her head back with a moan.

"Camille, you..."

He paused, giving another buck, earning another moan.

"... you feel so... wonderful."

He bucked again, earning another moan from his new mate.

"Oh, David, do it harder, please."

He bucked again, a little harder, and Camille moaned a little louder.

He kissed her neck, and she gently ran her fingers through his long hair.

"Harder."

He thrust harder, earning a louder moan, and he began quickening his pace.

It went on for a while longer, until they broke apart, and Master Finn collapsed beside Camille on the bed, a little sweaty, out of breath, and trembling.

"When you're older, that really takes a lot out of you." he panted.

Then it hit him like a load of bricks. They had just done what was meant for married couples.

The Shark Master smacked himself in the forehead.

"I am such an idiot."

"Why? What's wrong?"

He propped himself up on his arm and looked at her.

"What we did was not meant to be done outside of marriage. I know that, but I did it anyway."

He gave a frustrated sigh. Then he felt Camille touch his cheek and looked at her.

"No one will know it was outside of marriage, not if we get married."

Master Finn swore his heart stopped for a few seconds. He loved her, but he had never thought about marrying her. He wasn't sure he was ready or even wanted to do that again.

His mind raced as he pondered this hard choice he had.


	10. The Wedding

Master Finn shifted his weight uneasily.

"Calm down, Dad," RJ told his father for what must have been the twentieth time that day.

"I can't help it, RJ, I'm just so nervous."

RJ sighed and smoothed the shoulders and sleeves of the traditional Pai Zhuq wedding robes his father wore.

"You did this before."

"I was nervous then, too, even more than I am now. That was a regular wedding, too, not a private, Pai Zhuq wedding," his father countered.

A gently breeze swirled around them at the Pai Zhuq Academy, with students and Masters that were just teachers present. The Rangers, Master Swoop, and Master Phant were there, of course, and even Fran was there.

"RJ's right, Finn, you need to remain calm," Master Swoop said from behind RJ.

Master Finn glanced back at his friend.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting married."

The Bat Master paused for a moment then smiled.

"Touche."

Master Phant, who was the one that was going to do the ceremony, chuckled at the exchange between the two younger Masters.

"Will you two ever grow up?" he said, half-joking.

Master Finn and Master Swoop gave him two goofy grins he knew all too well.

"Nope," they said.

RJ, confused, decided not to say anything.

The sound of the doors of the main building opening made everyone turn.

Master Finn's breath caught in his throat when his eyes met a beautiful sight.

Camille slowly walked towards them in the traditional Pai Zhuq wedding dress, her hair, longer now, down, settling about her shoulders.

The Shark Master hardly heard Master Phant as he began the ceremony once Camille reached them and faced him, he was too dazed by Camille's beauty.

RJ, luckily catching this, gave his father an unseen nudge in the back with his elbow, bringing him back to reality.

After exchanging vows, they put the rings on each other finger, and Master Phant joined their left hands.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. With the sacred kiss, you are wed."

Master Finn and Camille smiled and kissed tenderly.

Everyone cheered happily, and Master Finn and Camille walked back down the aisle.

During the reception, they recieved congradulations from everyone.

After everyone else had congradulated them, Fran, the Rangers, Master Phant, and Master Swoop went to them.

Lily and Fran hugged Camille, and Master Finn recieved a hearty handshake from Casey, Theo, and Domonic. Then Lily and Fran hugged Master Finn, and Camille recieved a hug from each of the boys, inculding RJ, who, afterwards, hugged his father.


	11. Surprise

A year later, in the loft at JKP, the gang was celebrating Master Finn and Camille's first anniversay.

They had become quite a team, in life and in battle, as they had proved many times when they joined the battles again Dai Shi's monsters that he created and a few Phantom Beat Warriors.

After everyone had given their presents, Camille had an announcement.

"Hold on, guys, I still have one last present. It's actually a present for David _and_ RJ."

Everyone exchanged confused glances then looked back at her.

"What is it?" Master Finn asked, before taking a drink of his water.

Camille grinned slyly.

"You tell me,... Daddy."

Master Finn nearly choked, spat out the water that was still in his mouth, coughed once, and looked at her in shock, his expression mirrored by the others.

"What?"

She smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

A stunned silence filled the loft, only to be broken by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Master Finn had fainted.

Still to stunned to make his voice work, RJ dumped a glass of water on him.

His father woke up and sat up, coughing and sputtering.

"Thanks, son," he said as he wiped off his face.

He got up and looked at his wife.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," she said with a smile.

The Shark Master's jaw dropped, as the did the jaws of the others, inculding Master Swoop and Master Phant.

Slowly, one by one, they all came out of their shock,... for the most part at least.

Master Finn slowly smiled, and he gently embraced his wife happily.

"Oh, Camille, I can't believe it. I... I... I'm... lost for words,... as you can probably see."

Camille giggled.

He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

He truly was lost for words. He was happy but also a little worried.

What kind of trials would Camille's pregnancy, the baby's birth, and then raising the baby bring?


	12. Chapter 12

As the months passed, the house had been made much bigger, and Camille got farther along in her pregnancy, Master Finn became more and more protective of her.

It was understandable that he wanted to protect her and the baby, but there were times when it got on her nerves.

One day, however, she realized just how much she needed that protectiveness.

Master Finn was in his den upstairs when he heard a crash. He ran out and froze. His heart nearly stopped and leapt into his throat at the sight of Camille laying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Camille!" he yelled at he ran down to her.

She was just starting to sit up when he reached her.

"Camille, are you all right?" he asked worriedly as he knelt beside her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"David,... I landed... on my stomach," she managed to choke out before bursting into tears.

He gently held her close, letting her cry on his chest.

"Shhh. It'll be okay. We'll get you to the doctor to make sure you didn't damage anything."

"What if... something happened... to the baby?" she sobbed.

He bit his lip before answering.

"I... I don't know."

He hated it when he said that, and so did Camille.

He took her to the doctor, and the doctor had some tests run to make sure she and the baby were okay. After he got the results, he took them into his office.

"I have the results of the tests."

Camille gripped Master Finn's hand fearfully, and he gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Everything is fine, you just got a little shaken and bruised up, Mrs. James."

Both sighed in relief.

Master Finn thanked the doctor, and they left, filled with relief.

Months later, at JKP, the gang, inculding Fran, who was staying for the night, was startled from their sleep by the phone. RJ answered it.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"RJ, get down to the hospital now!"

RJ, a little more awake now, made a slightly confused face.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Whaddya think's going on?! Think, son, I'm at the hospital at three thirty in the morning, sounding frantic, and calling you to get over here!"

RJ, still half asleep, found that his brain wasn't quite working.

"Huh?"

His father gave a frustrated sigh.

"Camille's in labor!"

RJ snapped fully awake.

"Oh! We'll be there soon."

He hung up and dashed upstairs.

"Everyone up, get dressed, and get in the van! We gotta get to the hospital stat!"

They all looked at him sleepily.

"RJ, what's going on?"

"Camille's in labor, guys!"

They all snapped awake, got dressed, got in the van, and headed to the hospital.

They arrived to find Master Phant and Master Swoop waiting at the entrance for them.

"Finn couldn't leave Camille to meet you down here, so we're doing it for him," Master Swoop told them as he and Master Phant led them upstairs and to Camille's room.

Camille was in the bed, the top part propped up so she was sitting up a little, and Master Finn was in a chair beside her, holding her hand in both of his.

Both turned as the group came in.

"Hey, guys," Camille said.

A moment later she groaned, wincing, and slightly squeezing Master Finn's hand as another contraction hit.

The Rangers, two older Masters, and Fran sat in the waiting room.

The hours ticked by slowly. Master Phant had fallen asleep, and Master Swoop was dozing lightly.

Casey, Lily, Theo, Fran, and Domonic watched RJ pace back and forth anxiously.

The Wolf Master worried for his step-mother and the baby and couldn't sit still because of it.

A few more hours slowly went by.

Then Master Fiin came to the door, joy, pride, love, and excitement obvious in his face and eyes.

Master Swoop awoke to the sudden entrance of the Shark Master's scent and shoke Master Phant awake.

"Finn? What's the news?"

A huge grin spread across Master Finn's face, and he was hardly able to keep from shouting.

"It's a girl," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

"RJ, meet your baby sister, Katie."

The baby had blond hair like Master Finn and deep, brown eyes like Camille.

"She's adorable," RJ said softly.

The others agreed, being careful not to crowd around too closely.

Master Finn and Camille smiled proudly.

Camille looked at Master Finn and nodded once. The Shark Master gently took his newborn daughter from her and put the infant in his son's arms.

The Wolf Master was startled and fumbled a little before finally holding her properly.

Katie looked at her step-brother and cooed softly.

"She likes like you," Camille said, smiling proudly.

RJ smiled and looked up at his father.

Master Finn returned his son's smile.

After a few more moments, RJ handed Katie back to his father.

Lily stepped forward.

"May I hold her?"

"Of course, Lily."

Lily smiled as the infant was gently passed into her arms and held her close.

"She's so cute."

Casey and Theo stood by her, looking at Katie.

After everyone had left, and Camille had fallen asleep with Katie, Master Finn went over to the bed, gently brushed a stray lock of hair from his wife's face, leaned, and softly kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my dear," he whispered.

He settled in the armchair and soon fell asleep.

He and Camille had fallen in love without ever thinking that they would, married, and now, had a child. Many more trials lay ahead for them, trials of parenthood, marriage, and battle wise concerning Dai Shi, but they would face these trials together, strengthned by each other in their unexpectent love.


End file.
